Robotboy: SUPERACTIVATED MODE FOREVER
by ROBOT-NIKY
Summary: It's about a fan Robotboy story where Robotboy as you know this character stays in a Superactivated mode forever.   I don't owe this show


SUPERACTIVATED MODE FOREVER

(I don't owe Robotboy show)

It was a peaceful Friday night in the city at about 12 am. At the house in a small neighborhood Tommy was already sleeping. There was his backpack near his bed with Robotboy deactivated inside. Then suddenly a crash erupted the city. There were another two crazy clones of Kamikazi with guns.

Tommy: _(he heard the crash and suddenly woke up) _what the heck was that? _(he activated Robotboy)_

Robotboy: _(his head appeared from inside the backpack) _Tommy, what happen? Why you shaking? Something wrong?

Tommy: yes, I think. I heard a big crash in front of our house.

Robotboy: _(he looked outside of the window and saw two big clones coming towards them). _Ooh, me protect Tommy!

Tommy: oh no, not another clones. Can't this Kamikazi give us a break at least during the night? _(he rounded his eyes)_

Robotboy: _(his eyes went red and superactivated) _

Tommy: yeah, go get them, Ro! _(he raced his arms)_

Robotboy beat up those clones in a sec. There was not a problem for him at all. It was actually too easy. Then he held the clones, twisted them and threw them far away from their house to exact spot where Kamikazi was standing on his Kazi land.

Kamikazi: Constantine, I blame you! It was your idea to send those clones in the first place. I wouldn't wake up during the night to attack Robotboy!

Constantine: Sorry, boss. I just thought it would be a better idea to not interrupt other people.

Kamikazi: you are stupid! Didn't you know that people will be more interrupted while they're sleeping? Of course they would, you fool! Now get me out of here! And let this never happen ever again! I want to go to bed now.

(at Tommy's house)

Tommy: few, well at least you got them, Ro. Who would know that Kamikazi would ever try to send them during the night? I will never know. Now let's go to bed. Hey, turn back to normal. I don't want other people to see you. I'm afraid I might lose you like that.

Robotboy: _(he turned back to normal and flew into Tommy's room) _Robotboy sick of them.

Tommy: wow, Ro. Don't talk like this. It's not very polite. I'm gonna deactivate you now. Good night.

Robotboy: sorry, Tommy.

Tommy: _(yawned)_ It's okay. _(he deactivated him and put him in his backpack then fell asleep)_

It was a Saturday morning. Tommy woke up at 9 am and looked down. There wasn't his backpack near him anymore. But he saw big blue legs standing then he looked up and saw Robotboy in a superactivated mode with a backpack torn on his big metal head. Tommy twitched. Robotboy was looking down at him pretending that nothing happened.

Tommy: Robotboy, why are you in a superactivated mode now? There is no danger right now. Or is it?

Robotboy: _(he shrugged) _

Tommy: come on! My parents will see you. Turn back into normal mode.

Robotboy: _(he turned back and suddenly turned into a superactivated mode again)_

Tommy: _(he was confused) _come on, Ro. Stop fooling around. It's not funny. Turn back.

Robotboy: _(he tried again and it didn't work. He turned into a SA mode every 2 seconds)_

Tommy: Robotboy! _(he yelled)_

Donnie: hey, stop screaming, you weaner!

Robotboy turned around at the wall where Donnie's bedroom was and pointed a gun at it.

Tommy: Robotboy, no! Don't do it. _(he tried to reach his gun but he was too short for him)_

Robotboy: _(he turned his gun up and turned it into a hand again and then looked down at him)_

Tommy: look, Ro. You know you're too dangerous for other people when you're like this. And when you're superactivated, your senses always tell you to protect me during the physical and psychic times. It's just too much. I will need to call Mushimo. He will know what to do. _(he thought) _or maybe I should try to fix you.

Robotboy just winked his two red eyes. Tommy brought his tools for him and pointed his finger at his small table to sit down. He sat down.

Tommy: okay, Ro. This won't hurt a bit. Turn around, please.

Robotboy: _(he turned around at him)_

Tommy opened Robotboy's body where his surcets were that control his transformation. But suddenly a smoke appeared from his body and Tommy started coughing and opened the window and waited until the smoke got out. It was finally gone. Then he used a screwdriver and a probe to wire those surcets together. But it was so many of them that he didn't know which ones to use. He put a broken surcet on another broken surcet but it shook him a little, that means it was the wrong one. He tried to tear it apart but it didn't want to. He scratched his head. Suddenly Robotboy's body closed and stood up.

Tommy: Robotboy, what are you doing? I told you to sit still. I think I messed it up. I think I need to replace your chip.

Robotboy: _(his mouth started glowing with a dark blue light) _but this hurts I don't want you to fix me anymore.

Tommy: but, Ro. I told you, it doesn't hu…..Robotboy? did you..say something in a…superactivated mode? I never heard you talk in this mode. _(he looked surprised and a little excited) _wow! I think I made a discovery here. That's why your mouth never moved when you were fighting the bad guys. Your talking senses were broken. I think that's why those surcets were apart. But you still can't turn back, right? Say something.

Robotboy: n-no…

Tommy: hmm, your voice reminds me of Protoboys but its way lower. That's odd. I also never heard Robotgirl talk in SA mode. Even if she transformed only two times.

Robotboy: so, what are we going to tell the Mushimo about this? I can't turn back and I can talk.

Tommy: again…Wow! When you're in this mode, you don't have any grammar problems. You talk clearly like me. Maybe it's better that you stay like that. You can protect me easier, you're stronger, you talk clearly and you look like a real adult just in a robot form. But you're too tall. 2 meters I'm guessing. _(he winked)_

Robotboy: I look like a real adult? But you said I look like a real BOY.

Tommy: yeah, but that was before when you were in a normal mode. It looks like you're staying that way. But one thing I want to test. If I can deactivate you. _(he pushed a button and nothing happened) _hmm, that's weird. I expected you deactivated. Wait, another thing I wanna check. Turn around.

Robotboy turned around and Tommy opened his part where his batteries were. He put the batteries out and nothing happened. He was still in his mode.

Tommy: amazing! You can't deactivate anymore. I gotta tell those awesome news to Mushimo. _(he pushed the button waiting for Mushimos answer)_

Then couple of seconds ago, Mushimos head appeared on the wide screen.

Mushimo: oh hello, Tommy. What's going on there?

Tommy: hi Mushimo. I gotta tell you the awesome news! Robotboy is stuck in superactivated mode plus he can talk clearly like me.

Mushimo: really? Let me see him.

Robotboy: hi, Mushimo.

Mushimo: hello, Robotboy. I'm so proud of you. But how did that happen? Can't he turn back into normal mode or deactivated mode?

Tommy: no, that's the point. He doesn't need to be used by batteries. He is full powered now. He may stay like that forever right?

Mushimo: I'm not sure. I never thought this would suddenly come.

Tommy: what do you mean? _(he suddenly looked sad)_

Mushimo: well I wanted to tell you that he can talk. But I was the one who coased this problem. My two surcets or wires broke up when I was building his superactivated type. I didn't know how to fix it. So I put the safe shield on his mouth the same like I put to Robotgirl and Protoboy. But the same problem happened with Robotgirl, so she couldn't talk too. It's hard to know now.

Tommy: why did you put a safe shield on his mouth? Is that why he couldn't talk?

Mushimo: no, he had a glowing part that connects his voice but it was broken. So you actually saved his voice. But he also has a shield, because it protects his mouth when he fights. This mode is actually his fighting mode you're looking right now. His senses are too strong now to defend you. You two are gonna need to come at my place right away.

Tommy: to change him back into a normal mode?

Mushimo: no, he actually looks okay this way. I just need to low down his senses by not defending you too much. He needs to be like in normal mode now. Then we'll see what happens.

Tommy: but is his voice still going to be clear?

Mushimo: of course. Nothing then his voice would make me more proud. I'm proud of you too. _(he winked and disappeared into Tommy's watch)_

Tommy: well, Ro. You heard him, we need to go at his place to fix your senses.

Robotboy: _(he nodded)_

Robotboy picked up Tommy with his one hand and flew away throw the window. He was flying very fast. They finally came.

Mushimo: oh, you're here. That was quick _(he laughed)_

Tommy: _(he laughed too)_ yeah!

Robotboy put Tommy down and walked towards to Mushimo.

Mushimo: glad you two came. Please, lay down here.

Hours were passing. Tommy was sitting on his couch already sleeping. He was finally done with him.

Mushimo: Tommy, wake up. I finished him.

Tommy: _(he yawned and opened his eyes)_ what blue robots? _(he suddenly said) _sorry, I was dreaming.

Mushimo: _(he laughed)_ it's okay. Just to remind you, I'm finished.

Tommy: really? Oh great.

Robotboy walked to Tommy and sat next to him on the coach. But he sat too hard, so Tommy flew 2 meters up and fell on Robotboys head.

Robotboy: what are you doing up there? _(He held Tommy and put him back on the coach)_

Tommy: _(he laughed) _oh, nothing. Hey, I noticed that your voice is not lower then Protoboys. It's actually the same like his now. _(he smiled)_

Mushimo: yes, I fixed his voice a little too.

Tommy: can we go home now? I'm a little tired. And I see its already…5 pm? Last time we came was 2.30 pm._ (he shrugged)_

Mushimo: yes, It took a long time. Not so easy though. Yes you can go.

Tommy: oh, thanks a lot Mushimo for fixing him. I believe I will have a great time with him, even if he's superactivated.

Robotboy: thank you.

Mushimo: no problem. Bye bye you two. See you soon my friends.

Tommy: bye, Mushimo.

Robotboy flew away with Tommy waving at Mushimo at the same time. They were flying up the sea, when suddenly a big sub appeared from the bottom of the ocean. It was Kamikazis again. Kamikazi was looking throw his screen where Robotboy was flying with Tommy in his hand.

Kamikazi: haha, so there they are. I wonder where were they. _(he smiled evily)_ Constantine, release my newest best robot clones. I can't wait to see their stupid faces. And tell them to kill that kid. I can't take him anymore. He has been annoying me for so long. It's time to erase him from this world.

A lot of robot clones flew at Robotboy and Tommy. They were almost the same like him. Robotboy looked back and saw them pointing guns at them. He stopped and threw Tommy up as highest he can. Then he started to shot them with all the guns he had. But they weren't destroyed. They were somehow stronger then him. Tommy was screaming up in the air, when a robot clone flew at him and caught him. He took him to Kamikazi like he ordered.

Robotboy: _(he saw the robot clone flying away with Tommy) _Tommy, nooo! You monsters! Leave my friend alone!

He started to punch them with his big fists and he did his best to destroy all of them and save Tommy. But he failed. They were winning. He was too weak.

Tommy: let me go!

Robot clone: as you wish! _(he threw Tommy on the ground)_

Tommy: you monster! Leave Robotboy alone!

Kamikazi:_ (he walked towards Tommy) _well hello, Tommy. Long time no see, huh?

Tommy: when are you gonna leave us alone, Kamikazi? Infact I saw those new robot clones you made. Why don't you use them to rule your precious world and leave my friend alone?

Kamikazi: because, you fool! As you know I'm useless at building robots like Mushimo does. So Robotboy is way stronger then all of them. But when I send a big army, they WILL beat him and send him to me to reprogram him into an evil robot and clone him too. All of them in a superactivated mode. _(he laughed manically) _and I don't need you here! I'm going to kill you.

Tommy: _(his eyes got big) _no! Robotboy, help!

Kamikazi: your precious friend can't help you now. That means you really lose now, Tommy Turnbull. _(he grinned evily)_

Tommy: _(he was shaking) _

Kamikazi held Tommy's hand and locked him into a cold prison.

Tommy: you know Robotboy will win. He always does! Your clones are uslias against him!

Kamikazi: on the contrary, It's the exact opposite now. _(he left into the other room and was watching his good army beating up Robotboy)_ finally I'll win this time! I'm so happy! Constantine, let's celebrate!

Robotboy: _(he was half broken) _I won't give up! At least not to Kamikazi! I will win, just for Tommy! _(he promised this to him self)_

Robotboy did his best to beat them all. He used his strongest guns and did everything to defend his self. He was very weak but he did his best. He was thinking about Tommy while he was fighting. His thoughts about him were him saying "You can do it, Ro!" he won't give up just because of Kamikazi's lame clones.

Tommy: what can I do now? I'm trapped inside this ugly cold prison. I can't help Robotboy. Kamikazi is right. We lost! _(he started crying and thought about Robotboy) _

Later, Robotboy was actually winning. He destroyed a lot of clones for Tommy. There were 3 more clones to go. Kamikazi was so angry, that he almost exploded. He couldn't believe his eyes. Robotboy was winning again!

Robotboy: in your ugly face! _(he smiled)_

Kamikazi: nooo, aaaah! Curse you, Robotboy! He is winning, Constantine! I blame you!

Robotboy: _(he pointed his blue toung at him) _

The three last robot clones were defencless against the big strong powerful robot. He knew he could win just for Tommy. But Tommy didn't know, but he heard Kamikazi screaming the way he always does when he is losing. That means, Robotboy almost won. He stopped crying and looked happy again.

Tommy: Ro, I knew you could do it! _(he whispered)_

Kamikazi: no, no, no! I can't believe it! He destroyed ALL my robot clones! NOOOO! Now I'm gonna kill Tommy. At least he's still depressed there thinking that Robotboy lost. Haha, Constantine, give me my normal gun just to shot this annoying little brat.

He came in the room where was Tommy still in his prison. He looked surprised when he came. He saw Kamikazi angrily holding a gun in his hand pointing at him.

Tommy: _(he got onto his knees and started shaking)_ ROBOTBOY!

Suddenly, Robotboy appeared from the wall he just broke and saw Tommy laying on his knees in the prison and Kamikazi pointing a gun at him.

Robotboy: Tommy!

Kamikazi just pushed at the big gun and a big metaled ball came out flying towards Tommy very fast. Then Robotboy flew in front of Tommy and pointed his two flat hands and the big ball flew at his hands. It was very hard, that's why Robotboy fell on the floor, but he destroyed the metalled ball. Tommy opened his eyes and saw Robotboy laying in front of him outside his prison.

Tommy: Robotboy? Oh no, are you okay?

Robotboy: _(he was shaking)_ I'm fine. _(he winked at Tommy and fell into __unconsciousness)_

Tommy: Robotboy, no, no! Not now! Please, wake up! You're not done yet. Kamikazi can still kill me!

Kamikazi: haha, I knew Robotboy couldn't defend you to destroy this strong metalled ball as strong as him. Now he's mine!

Tommy: you know, Kamikazi. You lose! _(he smiled) _did you think that a big useless ball would actually destroy him? Use your head, man! He knows how to pretend, Kamikazi. And so do I.

Robotboy woke up and smiled at Kamikazi. He opened the cage and then Tommy ran out. Kamikazi was just starring and then fell down. Robotboy and Tommy looked at each other and winked.

Tommy: let's go home, buddy!

Robotboy: got ya!

Robotboy picked up Tommy and flew away from the sub.

**THE END!**


End file.
